The Demon Prinny,Zero
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: When Lelouch passed into death after having his friend assassinate him, he never expected to wake up a Penguin in a world of demons called the netherworld, nor did he expect to suddenly become a vassal to the just awakened Overlord's son Laharl.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Prinny, Zero.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Disgaea

Chapter 1: Why am I a penguin?

When Lelouch allowed himself to be killed to erase not only the memory of the "Massacre Princess" but to stop the clashing of nations that plagued their world, he never thought it would turn him to a Penguin in some strange version of hell.

"I hope your happy son, dood." Emperor Charles zi Britannia growled. "Dead and cursed to be a "prinny" until we make up for our sins.."

"Shut up father, dood," Lelouch growled, tempted to throw his father and his useless brother Clovis at the zombies hemming them in, even though he was technically outnumbered by the prinny versions of his father's minions. "this is actually the only up side to this whole affair,dood!"

"You threw away power for something as useless as world peace, dood!?" Clovis screeched in disbelief as he had been doing for the last week. "First you kill me over those filthy Elevens and now we are surrounded by zombies with only Cornelia's knights, father,Bartley, and the few dead knights of the round, dood! But that is all useless since they are penguins like us, dood!?"

"Goodbye Lelouch, dood!!" Shouted the Prinny form of Clovis with his long blonde hair as him, the Glaston Knights, Bismark, and the various dead enemies Lelouch made including the fat Prinny Bartley grabbed him and tossed him into the air, obviously expecting him to die as they had thrown him at the Zombies.

To the shock of the bastard squad Lelouch pulled out a umbrella to slow his fall and then aimed at them with a automatic grenade launcher.

"Holy shit doo-" That was as far as Clovis ever got as Bartley used his massive for a prinny blade to slice the grenades in half as his geass shined in his eye, exactly three seconds before they went up in a massive explosion Bismark gained this stupid look on his face that conveyed his feelings on the matter as he snatched the Emperor and Marianne to try and jump away from the explosives.

"Damnit dood!?" V.V. screams as both halves of his body were being devoured by two separate zombies, he would spend the rest of his immortal life as a pile of...well feces.

**Meanwhile with Lelouch who was blown away from the site,**

_Thank god I didn't explode like a normal Prinny, _Lelouch thought to himself as he took stock of his surroundings only to see a...coffin? g_reat a blue haired child lacking a shirt and only wearing some boots, a cape, and some red shorts. Must be a demon child just by the aura I feel coming off of him, not to mention the two pieces of hair in the shape of an antennae.._

"Who the hell are you!?"Shouted the hyperactive red headed demon girl with a devil tail and bat wings. "Your not a member of the Prinny Squad are you!?"

The fact their were many weapons surrounding and used on the coffin lid and maybe even on the boy inside was a big clue at how demons think, the fact that she immediately aimed the gun that had been in her hands at his head was the other clue of what was probably going to happen to him.

"Who dares disturb my slumber!?" Stated a arrogant voice that definitely sounded like the owner was confident in his own power.

"Ahh hello Prince!" The girl stated. "You just hold that thought while I your loyal vassal kill this obvious assassin, okay!"

"What the!?" The prince stated in shock and what sounded like petulant outrage. "I am Laharl son of the Overlord and this is the type of assassin I get!? A Prinny!?"

"Sucks to be you huh Prince!?" The girl stated in a semi cheerful tone.

"Who the hell are you and are you even my vassal!? Or is my real vassal the pathetic looking Prinny!?" Laharl stated in disbelief and some anger. "And for that matter where the hell is my old man and the servants!?"

"Well actually I, Etna am your last loyal vassal since your father, King Krichevskoy died two years ago by choking on a black pretzel.." The girl introducing herself as Etna exclaimed. "Naturally most of the other vassals made off with as much of the treasury as they could and even now are fighting over the title of Overlord!"

"What!?" Laharl shouted as his eyes glew with crimson energy and his hair antennae stood up straight in his outrage. "I am the son of King Krichevskoy and the rightful heir to the throne of the Overlord!! How dare those disloyal bastards try and take my birthright!!"

"That's just sad.." Lelouch stated plainly. "Why exactly did you sleep for two years? Were you poisoned or something?"

"Poisoned!?" Laharl roared in rage. "Damnit that is most likely what those bastards did, they probably thought such a weak poison would kill me, well guess again!! Ah ha ha ha hah!!"

"Right.." Etna muttered to herself with a sweatdrop forming on her head, slightly worried that he would realize she poisoned him two years ago. "Let me just kill the assassin for you my Prince, PRINNY SQUAD, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!!"

"Dood!!" Shouted seven retarded looking Prinnies with only three of them actually armed with the Prinny trademark twin swords, of the three of them only one of them held his sword the right way. It's hard to be threatening when your "crew" are holding twin swords upside down by its sharpened point with this idiotic look of stunned pain, twin fishes, twin sex toys, twin eggbeaters, twin inflated condoms, twin plastic swords, and finally one holding his swords right but staring in horror at the ground at his feet where the lit bomb laid after falling from the pouch he tore open to retrieve his swords. "This sucks, dood!!"

'Bam, bam,bam' Lelouch calmly picked off the Prinnies outside the blast radius with his medium barreled double barreled pistols with built in bayonet like sword blade on the underside of the bottom barrel. He may not be much with bladed weapons like Suzaku, but he was very good with guns so he saw it as an equal trade off, the best part is he was able to use the "mana" from the deaths he caused in life to enhance and change the default Prinny weapons he was given. It truly was amazing that his gambling talents would come in useful in the netherworld, better yet he still had a few "friends" from his old life to call upon in an emergency.

'Boom' the explosion tore through the four unlucky ones in the blast radius, but then like all Prinnies their "corpses" reformed in a pile near where they "died", out of nowhere these pink Prinnies bearing stretchers towed them away with very little care to the nearest Netherworld healer who would make sure to get their fee from the Prinnies masters. Naturally most masters pay since it is a huge slight on their reputation if they don't do it, apparently right up their with not being able to go to the bathroom by yourself, having a Prinny working for you is a mark of status saying that you are at least a minor lord.

"Holy shit!?" Laharl stared at the scattered remains of Prinnies. "What the hell are you!? Dirty Prinny!?"

"My name is Lelouch," Lelouch responded calmly. "I am nothing but a foolish sinner that caused more harm than good, but I still believe even here that the only ones who should be fired upon is those who are prepared to fire.."

"So...if you want to kill something then be prepared to be killed by your opponent is what your saying?" Etna responded in a deadpan way. "So if I just went and killed a baker I should expect to be killed with a rolling pin? Bwa ha ha ha hah!? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, how have you even survived this long in the nether world?"

"Like this.." Lelouch stated from his spot over forty feet away, knelt over panting as Etna suddenly realized she was surrounded by barrels of dynamite, some claymores, C4, and finally a bunch of pipe bombs.

"Well...shit." Etna stated as the explosives went off in a large explosion.

**Later,**

"Oooohhh...what hit me?" Etna stated as she looked at her hands only to see...flippers!? "!!!!!"

Outside the doorway..

"Wow, your really are evil!?" Laharl stated as he heard Etna's screams at finding herself a Prinny, but the minute she found out that she was already being reincarnated would cause her to rain ungodly amounts of pain of Lelouch's fragile body. "But why did you pay for her to be reincarnated? Isn't that a little soft of you?"

"Not really when you realize the method is called the "carrot and the stick" method of negotiating," Lelouch stated calmly ignoring the shrieks of rage from within the room as Etna was being escorted to where she would be reincarnated, through a coincidence and secret bribes of "certain" persons she would end up back in her old body and with all her memories of her previous life, unbeknownst to Maderas she would also partially regain some of her stolen memories that included parts related to her love of Lelouch's father and her promise to protect his son. Ironically this would be very bad for Maderas later on since she is a very vengeful soul and as time goes on more of her memories would come back, naturally she would start earlier on measuring Laharl's worthiness compared to the measuring stick of his father's existence. "her death and rebirth as a Prinny is the stick and her reincarnation as herself is the carrot, hence she will be less willing to try anything against me again.."

"Or she'll just kill you in your sleep.." Laharl spoke up cheerfully.

"Brother?" A male voice spoke up from a Prinny with brown hair and costume. "Is that you Lelouch?"

"Rolo?" Lelouch stated in seeming shock.

"Brother!!" The violet eyed prinny with brown hair and skin rushed forward to embrace the purple form of Lelouch.

"Easy Rolo," Lelouch stated calmly, a look of regret on his face at the teenage assassin that for a year was his younger brother, even later dieing for him despite his callous feeling towards the boy. "I'm here now little brother.."

"So I see you found out about your artificial brother, huh Lelouch!" Stated the bubbling pile of shit with a beak that was once V.V. "How does it feel to know that assassin sent to kill you was made from your mother and father's dna, did it horrify you at his betrayal, hmm? Are you angry I had the last laugh, undoubtedly he killed you once he realized you truly didn't care for him! Ha ha ha ha 'splat'.."

The two Prinnie's looked at the golem that walked by with the living pile of shit attached to its foot with some disbelief, Laharl looked more traumatized by the realization they had been chatted up by a shit stain..

"Now this I never expected.." Lelouch stated in some shock after the revelation that not only was Rolo the symbological brother of Lelouch Lamperouge, but the real life brother of Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnaly vi Britannia.

Author's notes. Yes I know I have other fics in the works but my muse couldn't stand to leave this particular thought alone, so here it is.

I also put out a challenge on a Code Geass/Disgaea crossover. The challenge is to have the Code Geass characters end up in the beginning of Disgaea and try to fit their canon persona into the story, of course you can have fun with it, like say the ghost of destroyed Knightmares end up their as well. You can of course start the crossover anytime during Code Geass. But the characters particularly Lelouch must start out as Prinny since they are sinners, doesn't matter if you give them strange abilities like a version of the Geass to use in the Netherworld but they must remain Prinny for at least three chapters, you can also have it start real early in the Black Rebellion where a freak accident kills Lelouch and he ends up in the netherworld and takes over a bunch of Prinny while working as the strategist for Laharl, namely run herd on the Prinny forces so that he can reincarnate to complete his work in the Human world with partial aid from Laharl as payment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Prinny,Zero

Disclaimer, Don't own Disgaea or Code Geass..

Somebody asked me why they still had their memories as Prinny and the only thing I can tell you is A. Most of these Characters either had a Geass or it was used on them and B. Nowhere anywhere does it say they don't remember their previous lives, they in fact largely work to repay their sins so they can have another chance at life. The ones with real personality are just ones who knew the player in their previous life aka Laharl's mom and Kurtis as an example, bluntly I see them as just doing their best to get the bucks they need to reincarnate..

Also Observer, yeah I think I will have him in a Prinny Zero suit since that is one of the things he is best known for.

Kyugan, I say run with the challenge and I will be breathlessly waiting for your take on this idea.

Chapter 2: Prinny Chess?

"Hmm, so your an assasin huh?" Laharl murmured to Rolo who was currently pinned under his boot. "I am impressed, if not for my cape and high level of vitality that whole freezing someones perceptions could have allowed you to scrape my skin with your blade.."

"You only know that cause you've been timing him with that stop watch." Lelouch pointed out bored with the spectacle, only the fact that he had adopted a helmet and in fact suit that resembled his old guise of Zero hiding the bored look on his face, unfortunately concessions had to be made hence the fact his beak stuck out of his helmet. "Can we move on now, your 14 hour gloating spree has put Rolo and nearly everyone else asleep.."

"What!?" Laharl shouted only to look around and notice his vassals were indeed all asleep, immediately his hair pieces stood up as his eyes flashed a glowing red. "You bastards dare fall asleep when I get to the best part!!"

The small castle they had "occupied" from a previous owner shook from the sheer power of Laharl's aura. This outrage coupled with some demon named Maderas claiming the title of Overlord was apparently too much, the fact he had help from a new Prinny by the name of Sneeze made Lelouch very suspicious,especially since Maderas was making the Netherworld's first factories to produce weapons of the type he conquered his enemies with. The Knightmares were things that the Netherworld had never seen before, the development was under the helm of the Prinny slave known as the Earl of Pudding, whose leash was held by a female Prinny known as Racksha.

"Aaaaahhhh! The metal giants are coming Dood!!" Shouted one of the servitor Prinnies as he ran right in.

"Damn those bastards! How dare they mock me like this!!" Lelouch stated with eyes growing brighter than fire.

"My this looks bad doesn't it?" Stated a prim Prinny in a sarcastic tone.

"Hello Lloyd, I see Andreas got you out of there alright.."Lelouch stated calmly.

"I am just helping you until my lady arrives!" Andreas Dalton growls which as a Prinny came across as more...cute.

"What was that!?" Laharl snarled at the suddenly frozen in fright Prinny.

"Nothing my Lord!" Andreas blurted out, remembering what this monstrous boy had done to the Gloucester he had found in the Netherworld Junkyard.

Suddenly the wall of the castle to the right burst open to reveal demonic mockeries of the Gloucester.

"Father? Is that you?" The lead D Gloucester asked in confusion upon seeing the Darlton family crest upon the black Prinnies shoulder. "Why are you not with Prince Schneizel and the disgraced Princess?"

"The disgraced Princess?" Andreas asked in a puzzled tone. "Who in the world is that?"

"Oh they mean Princess Cornelia!" Lloyd responded after less than a moment of thought. "I forgot all about that, apparently because of her betrayal of the Britannian Ideals by allowing peace to reign and Schneizel to be treated like a servant by Suzaku who was posing as Zero she has been forced to wear this hideous metal mask, in fact she was captured by Luciano Bradley with the aid of your sons there.."

Suddenly an ominous glow surrounded the form of Prinny Darlton which suddenly turned to a bonfire of rage.

"What the hell!? Level 4000!?" Laharl shouted in shock. "How the hell is a Prinny at a higher level than I am!?"

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR PRINCESS CORNELIA!!!" Darlton's scream sent the D Gloucester's shaking which got worse when Darlton's accumulated mana was instantly used to reincarnate as his rage decided, suddenly Andreas Darlton stood there as a level 1000 Majin despite that class not being open for reincarnation. The wrath he unleashed on his sons was frightening to behold.

"Hello Lelouch!" Shouted the familiar voice of his brother Schneizel who was apparently a Vampire now. "Sorry to say but your pathetic strategems are all for not this time! We have the upper hand!!"

With a gesture beautiful Succubus, Cat Girls, and even scantily clad Kunoichi appeared around him sprouting cheerful and loving messages. Sadly for Schneizel Lelouch had quickly become a very good shot, his practice sessions trying to kill the "Angelic Assasin" who ran off at the mouth all the time was finally put to good use, most never even got to the second word let alone the second sentence before the bullets passed through there heads.

"I've heard enough of that crap from Flonne thank you very much." Lelouch huffed in disgust. "And yes Laharl is aware that Etna was spying on him for your master brother so don't bother going into it.."

"Funny.." Schneizel snorted in a bad temper. "At least we now know where the Angelic Assassin that we caught and tried to execute went when she escaped us, her attempting to kill the Overlord Maderas confirms that even Celestia believes him to be the rightful Overlord! Too bad we never got to finish amputating the other wing of hers.."

"You monstrous bastard!" Shouted a strong Feminine voice, suddenly the wall where it came from was shattered revealing the Lancelot Albion with a more Celestia design style that had Lloyd go into epileptic rage that someone had done this to his baby, when the female angel came out of the cockpit wearing what Suzaku had worn when he piloted the Lancelot and even looked like a female Suzaku Lelouch was one of the few not surprised.

"Oh Suzaku, I'm stuck!" Spoke up the familiar and guilt inspiring voice of Princess Euphemia, immediately Suzaku reacted with a panicked start only to be knocked off of the Knightmare by a Mage that Lelouch was not surprised to notice looked like the maker of the F.L.E.I.J.A. bombs Nina Einstein.

"Lady Euphemia!?" Nina shouted as she pulled her out of the cockpit only to stare in shock at the fact Euphemia was wearing a white loincloth and a very brief bikini top, it was somewhat understandable that she would be so overwhelmed that she didn't even think about **not **doing what she had always wanted to do, meaning she dipped Euphemia and gave her a very passionate kiss. Unfortunately for Nina Cornelia's big sister senses kicked in and from the direction of Maderas purloined castle rose a dust cloud from which a flying figure rose into the air with gleaming armor having instantly reincarnated such was her rage, the next thing Nina knew she was being kicked into the wall by a female Masked Hero or as she would be come to be known as Cornelia the Hero of Chastity!

"_**How dare you attempt to steal my sisters virginity!!**_" Cornelia raged in a towering temper.

"But sister I already lost that to Suzaku?" Euphemia stated innocently, her being reincarnated as a Cheerleader class not letting her see the little flaw in pointing this out. "Though ever since he became a woman he has been acting like he's too good for me..."

Cornelia's eyes actually glow just like Laharl's when he is incredibly angry, the fact that they latched onto the semi-dazed Suzaku who even in that state had a look on his face that said she knew she was in trouble, it probably would have been better if she had kept her mouth shut.

"But when I took your virginity we were drunk and I was a Prinny which made it nothing more than beastiality!" Suzaku chimed in. "Now I'm a girl and I won't be accused of being gay! What would the leaders of Celestia think if we got together _**!!**_"

"Suzaku's screams are brought to you by the Organization Against Insulting Raging Homosexual's Idols or Crushs!" Stated the Prinny newscaster Rivalz before sending the signal back to Milly the Succubus who is the main correspondent of the new show, The Netherworld and You by Milly Ashford the rapidly rising rival to the old news network.

While everyone else was distracted by the raging beatdown Cornelia was delivering to Suzaku and Nina having passed out from Euphemia hugging her to her scantily clad chest for standing up for her. Maderas found himself in something of a pickle..

"Now Etna I really didn't have anything to do with what happened to that Angel girl, and you already said you have been rapidly regaining your memories, _**so is this really necessary!?**_" Maderas stated from his position strapped down with his legs spread into a split formation and his bare pride and joy strapped to a specially designed rack that would be very painful until the guillotine above it was employed.

"_**Yes it is!!**_" Etna hissed angrily her eyes glowing with a malevolent light. "I was the one ordered to care for her since she nearly died and the Prince wanted to know who sent her, she is just an incompetent angel who was ordered to kill the Princes father and didn't deserve to have both wings amputated or for all those scars to be burned into her back, the Prince may not say it but even he wants to kill you over this since she has become his vassal!!"

"_**Vassal!?**_" Maderas screamed in shock. "_**Why would he take that empty headed fool as a vassal!? I ordered her to be killed after just listening to her love crap despite the horrible tortures I had Schneizel had inflict on her, all she could talk about is Master Lamington this and Master Lamington thaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_"

The screams from Maderas and Etna's semi-insane laughter scared Schneizel and anyone else in range, naturally Schneizel took the easy way out by grabbing the crippled girl in the wheel chair surrounded by Prinnies, he also naturally stabbed the Pink one trying to stop him with a special knife made by Rakshata from a type of Netherworld Sakuradite called Nethercite which can wound or kill the souls that a Prinny houses to enforce loyalty. The first hint he got that something was wrong was the fact he was staring into the sightless eyes of the Angel girl whose injuries he had made as close to Nunnaly's as possible since he believed it would break the girls will, the second hint was Laharl's scream of "Mother!?" when the Prinny guise fell from her to reveal the spirit of the woman depicted as the previous Overlord's wife with the Nethercite knife buried in her abdomen as she fell to the floor, the final blatant hint was Lelouch expertly blowing his arm off while the other arm was literally ripped off by the Demon challenger Vyers whose eyes glew with the deepest darkest red he had ever seen and the sheer anger on his face made him soil himself.

"Damnit, it's Nethercite alright!" The Healer/mechanic Cecile stated as she looked over the soul of the Overlord's mother that was losing particles of soul matter, in the background Schneizel was cursing his regeneration since Overlord Laharl and his unknowing to him father were visiting unholy acts upon his pathetic body and very soul.

"Is their any way to help her?" Lelouch stated while his gaze only once in a while sliding towards the spectacle a part of him savoring his brother's punishment since he found out what his brother had been doing to defiant young women, every time he heard about the blinded and crippled young girls cast out to die a part of him wished to obliterate Schneizel in the worst way possible.

"I could stabilize her but her only real chance is the Red Moon," Cecile responded sadly. "and the nearest one is in about a month and I can only keep her stable just a week beyond that.."

"What's the Red Moon?" Flonne asked in a puzzled tone, the strange locket that Euphemia just placed on her neck seeming to make her feel better and even the scars across her eyes looked less jagged.

"Aah, The Red Moon is a amazing phenomena that allows a Prinny to be washed clear of sin and move on to be reincarnated should they have the needed money to pay for their sins!" Vyers stated in his old suave french manor despite the still very hard look in his eyes that softened upon looking at the Princes mom.

"Well why the hell can't they just hurry it up already!?" Laharl shouted as he dragged Schneizel's ravaged body behind him. "And why the hell is that dagger hurting Mom so much anyways!!"

"Nethercite can damage or kill the soul when forged right," Lloyd spoke up in an authoritive manner. "unfortunately it only really works on Prinnies when you wish to kill them since the protection their bodies give them is so minor unlike the regular bodies of even low level demons, the interesting thing is if the soul belonged to something like a high level demon or even human the soul would be wounded instead of destroyed.."

"What do you mean destroyed!!" Shouted both Vyers and Laharl, of the two only Vyers could hide his emotions with any degree of success, the fear of loss on Laharl's face was blatant for all to see no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but then Lelouch could easily figure out it came from finding your dead mother had been close to you all this time and suddenly not only finding out its her but to be faced with the prospect of losing her completely this time had to be a terrible thing.

"To kill a soul is to erase it forevermore from existence and sadly she does not have the power level of at least 1500 or Mana of a similar level." Cecile explained sadly. "The only other Prinny I know that survived this kind of wound was reincarnated as a Succubus through the Red Moon, not to say that the only way to survive is to reincarnate as a Succubus since it was actually the Ferryman that healed the wound as she traveled to her reincarnation.."

"Damnit! That bastard is going to pay for this for the rest of his long miserable life!!" Laharl growled out as he stormed from the ruined keep and went on a rampage that destroyed all of Maderas's little projects and cleansed the Overlord's castle of all Maderas's hanger ons.

"Well Hoggmeister, looks like you have some new work to keep you busy!" Lelouch stated to the ex-Treasurer now new Treasurer as he pointed at the wrecked Knightmares that needed to be salvaged and any thing that could be sold for profit that would feed into the Overlords Treasury.

"The good thing about the Netherworld is the ease with which to bribe the residents," Lelouch mused to himself as he walked to his quarters while dodging the violent beating of his old friend by an extremely pissed older sister, but then Suzaku deserved it since the only way all of these people could be here now is if Suzaku had stupidly allowed Schneizel to see him without his Zero helmet which would have allowed him to overcome the Geass placed on him. "sadly loyalty is in such short supply, wouldn't you say?"

Casually Lelouch turned to the "loyal" Prinnies armed with various bladed weapons with the obvious intent of assassinating him.

"Sorry dood, but we got bribed with a lot more money do-_**aaaaahhhhhhhh!!**_" The lead Prinny stated only to have a gold blade rip him in half, revealing an Orange Prinny with gold bionics.

"Hello Jerimiah." Lelouch stated calmly with a hint of happiness. "How has the Netherworld treated you so far?"

"Passably well my Lord, I brought along Li Xingke since Empress Tianzi went to Celestia while he is stuck here as a sinner.." Jeremiah stated quite calmly while ignoring the sulking Prinny wearing a Prinny modified uniform of what he wore in life along with a sword like his old one customized to his new height.

"Hello Li Xingke....are you crying!?" Lelouch stated incredulously.

"Damn you Schneizel, Zero, and Suzaku!" Screamed the distraught Li Xingke. "If it wasn't for them then the F.L.E.I.J.A. bombs would never have fallen on our world!"

"So Schneizel launched the F.L.E.I.J.A. from the Damocles.." Lelouch stated in the tone of one who just can't believe something is possible. At Li Xingke's nod his he put his hand to his head at the stupidity of it all. "Why weren't they dismantled and the Damocles sunk?"

"Politics my lord." Jeremiah stated calmly. "No one wanted to be seen as taking custody of the damn thing and even less could agree on what to do with them for the 10 months it took from your death til the destruction of most of the world.."

"Most of it?" Lelouch responded with a look.

"Apparently the missile that hit most of China and Japan were duds..." Jeremiah sighed in a put upon manner.

"I see..." Lelouch just sighed at the sheer random chance.

**Authors note:** I really wasn't planning to expand this from a oneshot but with the good reception I figure I might as well, will probably deal with events like the appearance in Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom, and then Disgaea 2... Never played the 3rd one unfortunately since I don't have a PS3.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Prinny, Zero

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to this fic.

Chapter 3: Red Moon Arising and a Hero?

"Andreas," Lelouch stated calmly to the Maijin who was doing his best to watch over Lady Cornelia despite his current preoccupation. "aren't you done yet?"

"No ex-Prince Lelouch I am not done with the 1000 pages of paperwork I have to fill out in triplicate before monday!" Andreas Dalton nearly shouted as he dejectedly tried to fill out the paperwork for illegally reincarnating without taking it up before the assembly.

"You realize all you have to do to waive the fee and the paperwork is kill those who disagree with you when you try waive it right?" Li Xinke stated after taking time out of his pityfest.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this before!?" Andreas shouted in tears as he fisted his hands in his hair, the five hundredth page of the report dropping to the ground.

"Eh, I figured since Cornelia used that option that you were doing this to show that not everyone would take such an easy path.." Lelouch stated in a worldly way, which was ruined by what he said next. " That or your a masochist, whatever floats your boat.."

"Um, father.." The gather Gaston knights approached Andreas. "We kind of need a loan since the Gloucester's you destroyed weren't actually insured..."

"Whaaaaaattttt!?" Andreas shouted as he suddenly pulled a freakishly menacing looking sword from nowhere. "First you insult the princess and now you come begging for money!? You damn ingrates!!"

"Brother, what is that about?" Rolo asked Lelouch innocently, the programming that made him such a ruthless assassin having disappeared over his time in the Netherworld, though thankfully his skill as an assassin was still intact.

"Just a father disciplining a bunch of foolish children.." Lelouch responded calmly even as he passed Hong Gu and Zhou Xianglin as they tried to comfort their former leader, Li Xingke who had died of illness even as the F.L.E.I.J.A. bombs struck out at the world.

Strangely the Glaston Knight's screams increased in pitch about the same time the Maijin who looked very similar to Gilbert G.P. Guilford charged past them despite being covered in dust and seemingly despondent when they first passed him an hour or two ago.

"Is it strange to you milord that those we knew in life seem to be gathering around us in death?" Jeremiah voiced his concern, especially since many seemed not to be in a hurry to pass on to the wrecked Earth.

"Wow, aren't you the cutest thing mister Zero!" Shouted a familiar voice of the crippled angel Flonne, to the surprise of Zero he was bodily lifted and pulled into a tight hug by the formerly crippled girl who had gone along with Laharl and his other vassals to see someone about time compression so they could get his mom treated sooner. Needless to say since he wasn't going to use his mom's savings to pay her way he naturally fleeced many of the ones still vying for the position of Overlord of all their worldly belongings to sell to pay for whatever treatment she needed until it was time for her to pass on. "Why your so dashing that you must be a Dark Hero of Love!"

"Eer.." Jeremiah blinked at the bizarre statement, especially since it kind of actually fit Lelouch to a tee.

"You can't be serious!?" Etna spoke up as she stormed down the hallway. "Him a Dark Hero? Please, have you really seen all of the stuff he has done for the Prince? I could see maybe calling him a Dark Bookie, but not a Dark Hero!"

"But he did all the things he did in life for his poor sister!" Flonne stated righteously.

"Right, and he had those Eunuch guys thrown into the pit of Eternal Sodomy out of a desire to reform them?" Etna spoke in a sarcastic manner.

"Ah but they were really greedy evil men!" Flonne defended him as she held her hands in prayer. "He truly knows the power of love!"

"Yeah and how to send a message to others who refuse to pay his fines despite him already taking all their money to pay off their debts.."Etna muttered in a somewhat jealous tone. "I wonder what he would cut me in for if I helped him expand?"

"Eh?" Flonne blinked as she turned to follow after Etna with a questioning look on her face. "Fines? What kind of debts did they owe Etna? Were they debts of injustice?"

"At least someone can still comment on the good in you milord," Jeremiah spoke in a musing tone to his recovering lord. "though her naivety could get her in a lot of trouble, just like Suzaku keeps getting into.."

As he spoke Suzaku ran down the corridor with a deranged Cornelia after him with a sword bigger than she was in hand, such was her preoccupation she didn't see Nina exit a broom closet while straightening her robes with a bittersweet smile on her face while behind her stumbled out lady Euphemia with her loincloth hanging askew and her bikini top nearly falling off, her face showed a look of blissful shock. After a lingering kiss Nina Einstein walked off with a look of resolve on her face, rumor had it that she was planning to show Euphemia just what she felt for her before finally making a clean break, unnoticed to the resolved looking girl Euphemia's expression shifted from a dejected kicked puppy look, to sadness at which point she turned to walk away, and finally a look of purposeful resolve and even anger as she turned right back around and stormed off after Nina.

**Later that night**

"Exactly why are we here?" Shirley the Nekomata asked Rivalz as she looked at the ship that seems to have crashed in the Stellar Graveyard and more importantly the man with the jet pack, the robot, and the beautiful woman with blonde hair and skimpy clothes. "Never mind, just get the camera!"

"But what if those things decide to eat?" Rivalz nearly whined. "For all we know anyone left on Earth could be a Zombie!?"

"And how do you know they are from Earth?" Shirley asked him.

"Well their human.." Rivalz stated only to feel a dreadful killing intent.

"Get the camera or become a kitty snack!" Shirley hissed at the unintentional insult to her new situation.

"Yes sir!" Rivalz stated before Shirley brought her claws to bare upon the incompetent Prinny.

"Ooooh, I'll show him sir!" Shirley hissed to herself angrily.

"Oh my are you cosplayers?" The busty and scantily clad woman asked from beside Shirley.

"Huh!?" Shirley stated just a hairsbreath from screaming before taking in the look of the girl with her more enhanced senses.

"Hi my name is Jennifer and I am the assistant of Captain Gordon the 37th Defender of Earth!" Jennifer introduced herself in a pleasant and upbeat manner.

"Er wasn't Earth turned to a nuclear wasteland recently?" Shirley couldn't help but ask.

"Oh my no," Jennifer responded with as much assurance as she could to the strange cosplayer. "the only time that ever happened was hundreds of years ago when something called the Damocles unleashed some kind of fire attack only for its master to be slain by one of the previous Defenders of Earth!"

"Your kidding?" Shirley asked while Rivalz was dutifully filming everything from a safe distance away, out of Shirley's admittedly impressive sight and sense range.

"Oh no I heard it was quite a mighty battle!" Jennifer stated oblivious to the shock she had inflicted on her audience.

Ironically the mighty battle consisted of a somewhat nerdy teen who happened to be the janitor assigned to keep the Damocles clean and after seeing its actions he rushed to confront Schneizel who was trying to fire the remaining missiles at the places of the world that had survived through a quirk of fate or just dumb luck. The last thing Schneizel heard in life was a pathetic sounding roar of defiance and his last sight in that world was a close up view of the side of a bucket made like most of the ones found in schools, in this case a hard plastic wheel able bucket.

Strangely this scrawny excuse for a hero was actually a descendant of the original Defender of Earth only for the job to fall out of favor after a few more incarnations, telling his ancestors tale to kids to keep up their morale inspires one of them to take up the long vacant title while claiming that their was two before him. Unknowingly the man was actually right since technically both Suzaku and the Janitor were descendants of different people that once held the job as Defender of Earth.

The other irony is that the scrawny janitor was named after his famous ancestor and after the Janitors death he proceeded to seek out his ancestor in the Netherworld to beg his forgiveness for his failure and consequently break it to his ancestor that he was technically the 9th Defender of Earth due to the job falling out of favor about 7 Defenders in mainly because of Britannia's actions. Joaquin was not amused on finding this out, this also meant Gordon was actually the 44th Defender of Earth making Kurtis the 45th Defender of Earth or should it be the Self proclaimed 45th Defender of Earth.

"Actually I was talking about it being a couple centuries since we died.." Shirley responded with a sweat drop. "But do go on about how Earth's changed over all this time!"

"Oh my are you Demons?" Jennifer asked as unnoticed both Thursday and Captain Gordon wandered off searching for her and the evil Overlord they came to kill.

"Oh no this is the form I was forced to take by this perverted Demon Lord who wanted me as a servant to cater to his harem of fighters!" Shirley laughed at the silly question. "You should have seen Lord Kewell's face when that Demon Lord told him that the reason they wore that armor that showed off their forms is because he needed eye candy, though I must say that lady Morrigan was most kind even if she kept insisting that we didn't need to wear so much in such a hot area as the manor we worked at! In fact she insisted that we would work harder with daily massages and would even give the massages herself to prevent us from being groped by perverts!"

Rivalz meanwhile was brought to tears thinking about how Shirley was the Servant of the Amorous Succubus Morrigan and her husband Demitri the Cruel who didn't mind the gender of his lovers. The worst part to him is the fact he wasn't there to see that beautiful Succubus oil up all those scantily clad woman including Shirley, sadly they were destroyed in Maderas first strike months ago and the only reason Shirley survived is cause Milly somehow talked the woman to part with her.

"Oh my that sounds so nice of her!" Jennifer gushed unaware of just what Morrigan was actually doing for her servants who likewise were unaware just what the massage really was.

"Yeah right," Rivalz muttered to himself. "real nice of her-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Rivalz!?! Don't break the camera!" Shirley screamed as she followed him down the collapsed ground with Jennifer close behind. "Oh no! Its Mistress Morrigan!!"

Shirley nearly cried to see Mistress Morrigan turned into some kind of drooling Bat creature with hideous features while behind her hovered other female creatures that resembled monstrous apes or tigers.

With a shriek that nearly shattered eardrums the creature that used to be a beautiful Succubus turned towards them with menace in its eyes, the gleaming crystal on its chest glew with a malevolent light.

"Lady Morrigan no!" Shirley shouted as she stood in front of Jennifer who the creature charged.

"Out of the way!" Jennifer shouted as she moved the girl before tripping the creature which recovered quickly, she followed up with a three hit combo only to barely get out of the exchange with just the loss of her bra.

"I have no choice!" Jennifer shouted as she lunged with her hand in a claw shape towards the crystal on the creatures chest, her hand pierced right through and as the creature started to burst into flames her hand grasped a hard but yielding object like flesh which she tore out of the creature.

"Aaaaiiiieeee!" Jennifer screamed at the sight of the decomposing head in her hand which stuck out a long serpentine like tongue, even as it tried to wrap it around her wrist Jennifer flung it behind her heedless of the things plea in a old crones voice to kiss it or the fact it was rapidly starting to break down and rot even more.

"I got you!" Shirley called ready to stop what was happening, with her arms spread to capture what she thought was Jennifer's form she was surprised to she a female Zombie head with a very familiar emerald mane just before it hit her open mouth with its own lips and the serpentine tongue darted inside for a equally familiar kiss.

Whatever disgust she would have felt in the human world was instead replaced by sadness as she realized this was her dying and cursed mistress, rather than reel back she placed her hands in the hair of the rapidly decomposing head and kissed back in farewell to her mistress.

Suddenly to Jennifer's horror the creatures that she killed to try and stop that monstrous head by ripping equally decomposed heads from their chests all burst into emerald flame that consumed Shirley and everything around her in an Emerald bonfire that covered nearly forty feet in a circle.

"Shirley!" Jennifer screamed only to shriek as her shorts and panties were torn from her as she narrowly dodged the last of the creatures that slightly resembled some kind of bat creature with a purple crystal on its forehead. Immediately she noticed while trading blows that it got weaker as the bonfire died down but she knew by then Shirley would be gone, for even now it was quickly shrinking to the size of a campfire!

"Take this! Starfall Kick!" Jennifer shouted as she leaped high into the air to strike the crystal on the forehead with the heel of her right boot, her left leg curled up with her thighs spread to a certain degree, one hand on her hip and the other behind her head to give her attack a heroic looking angle. To Rivalz it was the sexiest kick her had ever seen in his life, the pose along with the positions of her hands emphasized every sexy inch of her body, the only thing that marred it was the perverted skull that lashed out with its serpentine tongue to latch itself to the junction of the beauties thighs.

Though it quickly became a whole lot better when the skull burst into purple flames that took the form of Lady Morrigan's beautiful younger sister/other half who was completely naked and holding Jennifer in place, then as if to reward him further the green ember that had been going out burst into a sky high flame that quickly dissipated to reveal Shirley naked and leaning herself against the master Succubus herself Lady Morrigan, and the best part is that while she was in her regular attire her tight leather breeches were undone as well as her shirt with her harem naked and staring at her glorious form.

"Ack!" Rivalz stated as his Prinny form slowly passed aware from sensory overload, his camera never wavering from the glorious sight in front of him, and naturally showing everyone a show that literally crushed the rival network with its momentum. This once in a lifetime footage was naturally kept safe from prying eyes in Milly's private collect- err I mean the station's secure vault.

Author's notes: Wow, I am evil aren't I? Thankfully I believe I wasn't too explicit, in point of fact I think this qualifies as Fan Service...

Yes they are Morrigan and Lilith from Darkstalkers...


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon Prinny Zero

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this fic whether it comes from a game, book, t.v., or really any form of media or reference.

Chapter 4 A Plot of Wandering Origin

"My god Thursday!" Captain Gordon shouted even as Jennifer's orgasmic screams pierced the air in unison with many other female shouts of pleasure. "Aren't those the evil metal Oni of legend!"

"Beep Bleep Boop," Thursday beeped as it started computing the data it gathered on the Knightmares in front of them. "they match the recovered footage with a few changes Captain Gordon but my scans reveal that they are machines that closely match the Defender Mark VI Battle Suits.."

"What!" Captain Gordon gasped in shock. "You mean the Oni that led to Earth's near destruction were robots like you!"

"No..." Thursday responded after a few beeps in a deadpan tone. "These machines need to be piloted like the Defender Mark V Battlesuits.."

"I see.." Captain Gordon murmured to himself before a bright idea came to him. "Thursday I need you to salvage these suits and create a Battlesuit for me to fight the Overlord with!"

"Yes Captain!" Thursday responded with a salute of its mechanical arm even as Gordon triumphantly laughed.

**Overlord's Castle**

"Why do I get the feeling that a dangerous idiot is on his way?" Lelouch murmured to himself while throwing a glance at his rebuilt Shinkirou, sadly he didn't notice the pale green haired witch staring at him with a Cheeze-kun staff in one hand and a pile of pizza boxes in her other arm, which was a tragedy since she proceeded to steal his netherworld credit card.

Upon finding out about the theft he would just shrug since the card was in Suzaku's name and even had his/her energy signature on it which was actually pathetically easy to get.

"But I don't have 80 billion HL!" Suzaku screamed in denial. "In fact I don't even have a credit card!"

"Sorry to tell you this sweet cheeks but whether its yours or not you still have to pay," The Bull demon stated bluntly as it flexed its impressive muscles in a show of intimidation. "the law of the Netherworld is that if you are stupid enough not to effectively protect your identity then you must pay the consequences for your folly!"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Suzaku shouted angrily with her hands on her hips. "In Celestia we can buy things with good faith alone!"

"Your not in Celestia.." The bull demon stated bluntly even as he used her distraction to slap a slave collar on her only to blink and answer his cellphone while ignoring Suzaku's attacks as she tried to knock him out so that she could free herself. "Ah Lady Morrigan! How are you this fine day, I thought you were dead! Really a spell that locked you within the form of a bat demon as a decomposing head? That is a terrible sounding spell, who would even have the gall to do that! Really that one did it? Oh then you don't have to worry about punishing him since he died in a very long, painful, and shameful manner.."

"Yes?" Lelouch blinked as the Bull demon handed him the phone before turning around and grabbing Suzaku and throwing her over her shoulder while an engraving suddenly appeared on the collar stating that she was property of Lady Morrigan the Sensual for the next 80 billion years. "Really you wish to form a treaty with Overlord Laharl? Well then I shall get right on that, by the way you wouldn't happen to have the body of a supermodel would you? Oh well the reason I ask is that Lord Laharl has a phobia of beautiful women so it is best if it is signed through intermediates, well yes we do have a ravishing looking intermediate.. Of course Cornelia wouldn't mind acting as a go between, yes we will send her as soon as possible.."

"Lord Laharl their is a major demoness that wishes to sign a treaty with you!" Lelouch announced as he walked into the throne room.

"A demoness!" Laharl shouted in shock and mortification. "Why would a demoness want a treaty with me and for that matter who is the demoness!"

"Lady Morrigan Aensland the Sensual.." Lelouch stated her name and title only to receive a look of horrified dismay on Laharl's face.

"Oh god she's going to suffocate me in her bosom!" Laharl screamed in overwhelming fright before passing out.

"Wow the Succubus Queen huh?" Etna chuckled to herself. "I wonder if the Overlord's healer would be able to revive Laharl if she kills him by suffocation again? For that matter would anyone bother without King Krichevskoy being around to force them to?"

"Let me guess," Lelouch sighed while shaking his head, unknowingly being cooed at by many of the female retainers who thought his Zero outfit and mannerisms were incredibly adorable. "she's the reason he fears sexy women.."

"Bingo." Etna replied with a smirk on her face as she played with the ring on her collar.

"Good thing I pawned the treaty signing off on Cornelia then.." Lelouch muttered aloud.

"What!" Cornelia, Andreas, and Gilbert shouted in shocked dismay.

"Thank god!" Laharl stated with relief and glee the minute he knew he didn't have to deal with that woman, with a gesture he used his cape to pick up the cloak clad form of Cornelia and tossed her into the Netherworld Portal while thinking of her destination, he also valiantly ignored the fact that when Cornelia went through the portal her clothes were left behind.

"Lady Cornelia!" Shouted the horrified Andreas and Gilbert who glared at Laharl before charging into the portal where their clothes joined their lieges clothes.

"Man I didn't think any man would willingly go through that portal since any uninvited men are sent to her husband for his viewing pleasure.." Etna blinked as she shook her head in amusement.

"Idiots..." Lelouch murmured with disgust as he walked over to Rolo to try and explain to him what was going on and why were those three stripping as they went through the portal.

**Chamber of Frozen Nobility**

"Andreas," Gilbert asked with an uneasy tone to his voice. "where is lady Cornelia and why are we in the midst of statues of naked men?"

"Well Gilbert I am more concerned about us being naked and why it went from cold to very hot in here?" Andreas stated with a large portion of unease.

"Yes." Hissed an ancient sounding voice.

"What in the world!" Andreas and Gilbert turned to stared at the withered form of a man wearing a black toga with red inner lining. "Who the hell are you! And where is Lady Cornelia!"

"Finally my wishes have come TRUE!" The man shouted as his beard disappeared and his toga ripped itself to shreds revealing Dimitri in his natural glory healed from his curse of old withered age. "Two unaffected men to break the curse and bring life back to my harem!"

"Oh god!" Andreas murmured in fear taking in the size of Dimitri's "weapon" and the words he spoke with regards about what he was going to do with said weapon.

"No, no, no," Gilbert repeated in terror only for both to scream their thoughts on the matter as Dimitri strutted towards them with evil intent. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**With Captain Gordon and Thursday**

"My god Thursday I hear women screaming in terror!" Gordon shouted as he jumped to his feet ready for action.

"Actually according to my scans it is men screaming.." Thursday responded after some beeping as it processed the data it got from its scanners.

"What kind of torture could make men scream like terrified innocent maidens!" Gordon asked in shocked surprise.

"I am bringing up a hologram from the probe nearest the sound of distress.." Thursday replied upon it activating they saw the situation their fellow crewmember was in.

"Oh god! DON'T STOP!" Jennifer shouted in the hologram towards her torturer.

"Oh no Jennifer!" Gordon shouted in dismay trying to ignore her state of undress. "We must save her!"

"Warning Captain the screams of distress are emanating from the same area!" Thursday stated in alarm. "Interacting with the dimensional effect should allow us to see why they are so distressed!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Andreas terrified scream startled Gordon as did his "ordeal".

"According to my sensors only women can reach the area that Jennifer is being kept at," Thursday stated calmly. "men are apparently sent here..."

"I see," Captain Gordon stated with a herculean effort at not paling. "sadly my duty as Defender of the Earth is clear, I must destroy the Overlord even if it means I must ignore those poor souls and their ordeal! Have faith Thursday for I know Jennifer shall escape her ordeal just as I have faith that those poor souls will eventually free themselves and cast off their oppressor and his monstrous sword!"

"Liar," Thursday stated bluntly. "you just don't want to be sodom-"

"Hold your tongue Thursday," Gordon stated impassioned. "I have realized that my actions would bring shame to the name of Defender of Earth so in this difficulty between my orders and my sworn duty I have decided to sacrifice my life to defeat the Overlord while you go rescue Jennifer and those poor unfortunate souls!"

"Sadly the probe has sensed the cessation of the male life forms life signs.." Thursday stated immediately as he quickly turned of the scanning equipment of his probe and moved it to another location to be sure he wouldn't be sent on the said mission.

"No those poor men..." Gordon sighed with distress upon his features at the realization that his hesitation cost those men their lives. "I will never fail like that again! Are you with me Thursday! For we must destroy that fiend!"

"Not on your life..." Thursday stated bluntly without even a courtesy response of Captain..

"I am back creator!" Stated a happy mechanical voice.

"What in the?" Captain Gordon blinked in shock at seeing the returned probe that had been transformed into a naked teenage male looking robot that looked like it was made to be part of Dimitri's harem.

"Do you wish me to please you?' The former probe asked with a comely grin on his face.

"No," Thursday immediately replied at the realization that the former probes erect...probe was being aimed at him along with his...creations bedroom eyes. "I wish for you to go and..monitor the entity I sent you to..observe.."

"But I do not like the long haired one with bumps on its chest," The "probe" pouted. "I would much prefer to observe and maybe interact with the one with the large probe hanging between its le-"

"And that is what my good friend Thursday wants you to monitor!" Captain Gordon stated earnestly somehow realizing by the evidence of it being here that Thursday may have been lying to him about the men's fate. "More specifically he wants you to monitor him and the state of his partners and to send the information on this frequency!"

"Really?" The Probe asked with a look somewhere between dawning hope and suspicion. "Your not lying to me are you human, cause then I would have to "punish" you both.."

"Of course those were the orders I was planning to give you before I was interrupted by my assistant," Thursday realized quickly the peril they were in but also felt a need to put in a jab at his "faithful" captain. "and do to operational security you can not act like you know us or even acknowledge after you leave here since you will be going undercover, and should your cover be blown you must report to General Carter of the EDF.."

"I won't fail you father!" The Probe responded gleefully. "But shouldn't you be sending one of us to monitor the long haired one?"

"I have already sent your sibling to monitor them.." Thursday stated in response to the Probe's renewed suspicion, in point of fact he had sent it even before Gordon spun his web of bullshit in the hopes of playing the footage to scare the freaky Probe away from himself. "Now move it!"

"Yes sir!" The Probe stated with the most effeminate salute Thursday had ever seen even in his vast archive that may or may not belong to his creator Jennifer, said archive having a lot of examples of what was going on with those men.

"Thursday," Captain Gordon cleared his throat. "what is this about me being your assistant?"

"I am of course saving the footage from the other probe into a new archive.." Thursday tried to use the carrot.

"I am happily married Thursday.." Captain Gordon stated with a frown.

"I could tell Pirate Queen Shiva that the collection is yours.." Thursday decided to pull out the stick.

"She would tear out your servos and use you to record the antics her predominantly male crew get up to," Captain Gordon responded with a sad shake of his head. "and I would not want that fate to befall you.."

"I could show it to the Queen of Amazonia.." Thursday responded with all the confidence he could muster even as the stick seemed to be hovering over his own head.

"She would then demolish you in the case of you showing the male on male collection Jennifer has," Captain Gordon stated with a sad shake of his head. "or she would remove your arms and legs so that you would not be able to flee her grasp until you coughed up the "pretties" in the case of the female on female footage.."

"Bygones be bygones.." Thursday asked as he realized the stick wasn't a stick but a sword of doom hovering over his figurative neck.

"Of course my friend," Captain Gordon laughed as he clapped Thursday on the shoulder in relief. "for while they would have killed you I would have suffered their tender mercies, and no Thursday they wouldn't do terrible things to me if you showed them this conversation or should I say what they would have done would not have changed regardless.."

"Subject dropped.." Thursday stated on having accessed his memory files showing the wedding between Queen Hippolyta, Lady Queen Shiva, Jennifer, and Captain Gordon at the strict insistence of Shiva who wished to at least have some "meat" in her diet.

I believe it is time to move on from these "weighty" subjects..

**Overlord's Castle**

"Looks like Cornelia sealed the deal with Morrigan and Andreas and Gilbert's noble "sacrifice" sealed it with Lord Dimitri.." Lelouch stated glad that the dead weight had finally earned their keep, he didn't even feel bad about gifting them to their respective party to show signs of good faith and a progressive relationship.

"Good," Laharl stated with a shudder at the fate he dodged. "now all I have to do is triumph over my remaining challengers and take the mantle of Overlord officially!"

"Why are their still challengers brother?" Rolo asked Lelouch.

"Because the opportunistic idiots recanted their pledge not to try for the title of Overlord the minute Madaras bought it," Lelouch explained with a sigh. "hence the need for time compression around a small area so that the Prince could face his rivals without being distracted by the petty annoyances who call themselves Demon Nobles.."

"Ok!" Rolo responded cheerfully at having that explained to him.

"At least he is easy to please.." Lelouch sighed.

**In Morrigan's Chamber**

"Strange," The now light blue haired female that had once been a probe looked around in surprise at where she was. "where am I?"

"KSMS?" Spoke a happy but confused female voice.

"Shion?" Responded the Probe with the serial number of KSMS-03 to the brown haired woman of Japanese decent who helped build her based on her ex-boyfriends design.

"Kos-mos!" Shouted the brown haired woman known as Shion as she flung her arms around her creation while ignoring the realistic feeling pseudo flesh and the fact both were naked.

"I believe I need to be cleaned Shion?" Kos-mos spoke while looking at the strange fluids that had rubbed off on her from Shion's body.

"I can do that.." Shion replied with a throaty purr as she took advantage of a special "stress relieving" subroutine she programmed into her creation that was activated with a kiss, though she usually used a special body she made to upload Kos-mos into before Winnicot killed her for the patents to the improved AI she made for the series.

"Oh my!" Kos-mos started to say with a groan that turned to a moan.

Author's notes. Yes I admit I am evil, but in a light and teasing way rather than a dark monstrous way.


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon Prinny Zero

Chapter 5: Through a Prism So Pathetically

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Disgaea, or any character, story, or even idea used in this fic. I just came up with a bizarre take on a plot I don't own.

"Alright then time to meet the challengers in Blair forest for the chance to become Overlord!" Laharl declared in his smug tone, unaware of the fact that many of the vassals who hadn't left for their chance at the title weren't even looking at him. "Hmhmhmhm...Hahahaha!"

"Oh lady Euphemia!" Shouted Nina from behind his throne, many bet a good amount of money on whether Laharl would even hear the screams from all his self congratulations. Proving this made Lelouch a ton of money while also gaining him a better reputation for fan service in the Netherworld.

Staring at the fact that the entirety of Nina's robes were hanging from her wrists which were pressed against the back of the Overlord's throne as Euphemia was having her wicked way with her caused a lot of nosebleeds and profit for Rivalz for having the presence of mind to tape it with the help of a very perverted Succubus who was egging them on.

"Soon those fools will be forced to bow to me," Laharl laughed sinisterly. "for I shall be the one and only Overlord of this Netherworld!"

"Hey Prince," Etna spoke up from beside him with a scheming look on her face. "you wouldn't mind if me and Flonne took our saved up sick days right now would you?"

"You idiot!" Laharl growled out seeing the looks Flonne shot towards the throne and completely misinterpreting it. "The whole challenge is a scam, by participating in this contest they are just validating my rights to the title of Overlord!"

"But I wanna see the spectacle of love!" Flonne whined as she pointed at his throne.

"What are you-Gaah!" Laharl shouted at seeing Nina and Euphemia "christening" his throne. "Th..there's two beautiful naked women doing it on my throne! Make them stop!"

"Oh please," Etna snorted. "your father and mother conceived you on that throne.."

"What!" Laharl shouted in horror at the fact that he had been sitting on the throne his parents did..it on.

"Kinky Dood!" One of the new Prinnies cheered only for his head to be blown off by Laharl who snatched Lelouch's revolver sword hybrid and shot him.

"Were going to Blair forest and shall never speak of this again," Laharl stated in a wooden tone he froze with a shudder at a particularly loud cry from his throne. "also have that throne burned, and when I get a new one if anybody uses it at all they will die!"

"Aaaw," Flonne cried out in disappointment. "I wanted a turn on it, didn't you Etna?"

"Err.." Etna suddenly started sweating at the look of appeal on the trainee angels face. "We'll get a turn on it later.."

"Really!" Flonne cheered even as Etna rushed in a dignified fashion towards the portal while Laharl froze at the contents of that conversation."Thanks Etna, I'll make sure we have a really good time!"

"When I get back I want a whole ten cases of most powerful liquor we have in the Netherworld.." Laharl told Lelouch in a dead tone.

"I was going to tell him that his father's strongest vassals went to Blair Forest to participate in the challenge.." Lelouch muttered to himself with a shrug. "Eh, he'll find out soon enough.."

**Meanwhile With Captain Gordon**

"Aha!" Shouted Captain Gordon as he confronted the foul Overlord in a heroic manner. "I have come to end your plots against Earth foul Overlord!"

"What!" Vyers replied even as the sudden shock caused him to drop a pack of black pretzels. "How dare you!"

"Eeep!" Gordon paled as Vyers suddenly manifested an aura of frightening power, despite his incredible will Gordon found his feet taking him away from the enraged demon, and the large blast wave less than a foot behind him. "I shall return!"

"That was not the Overlord on record!" Thursday shouted even as it valiantly left its master to watch his tail light fade into the distance.

"You deserter!" Gordon shouted at his hapless side kick,unknowingly both were heading straight for Blair Forest.

**Back at the Castle less than a day later**

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" Laharl laughed triumphantly as he came into the castle on a elaborate throne carried by a mortified Defender of Earth and the "Super" Robot Thursday, but then when the alternative to being made his vassals was joining Demitri's harem they manned up and accepted it for now. "I am not only the Overlord but I have made the Defender of Earth my maid!"

"Maid!" Gordon shouted in revulsion, the realization that being forced to dress in a maid's outfit was still better than what Demitri's harem wore or their duties the only reason he didn't dump the throne and shoot the brat. "B..b..but I can't be a maid! I'm a man!"

"Would you rather join Demitri's harem?" Etna shot back with a smirk, savoring his horrified shudders.

"This is hell..." Gordon murmured to himself in horror.

"Huh?" Flonne replied with a cutely confused expression on her face. "But I thought this was the Netherworld?"

"It is," Etna replied with an amused grin. "but these two are morons.."

"Oh ok!" Flonne stated happily.

"Oh creator I need a longer antennae for master!" Shouted the robotic boy probe created by Demitri's dimension.

"Hide me!" Thursday responded with a desperate plea that was less like a robot and more like a hunted man, Gordon on the other hand disappeared like some kind of action hero ninja.

"What's in it for me?" Etna asked with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Anything I can provide!" Thursday replied even as he heard his..offspring get closer.

"Alright! Etna replied with a wicked smirk on her face.

**A Day Later...**

"Heres your new antennae!" The Netherworld engineer replied cheerfully as it gave the thing in front of him its new tool using a mechanical arm that he planned to sanitize after the thing leaves.

"Oh thank you so much!" The "probe" thing shouted in joy. "Do you want to help me try it ou-"

*Boom*

"Little deviant bastard.." The engineer muttered to himself even as he used his magnetic field generator to toss the thing into the smelter making sure it was melted down and then tossed it into the portal to the abyss of no return, exactly where he had tossed that screwed up mechanical bunny that humps legs. "Didn't even pay me.."

**Meanwhile with Thursday**

"I'm doomed.." Thursday muttered to itself in despair even as Etna demanded more of her favorite treat while also demanding for him to do her laundry.

**Authors notes: Yeah I know nothing much going on in this chapter, but I am sleepy right now so...I can't really come up with anything else for right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Demon Prinny Zero**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Disgaea

Chapter 6: Commentary of a Trip

"Ooh wow!" Flonne exclaimed. "Where did you get pictures of our trip!"

"I sent a camera Prinny for...sentimental reasons," Lelouch stated even as he gave Rivalz a look to keep him quiet, Etna on the other hand threw him a knowing smirk, and judging by the way she threw a look towards the throne room along with the universal hand gesture for cash he acknowledged the threat. "its was such a historic occasion for the New Overlord to face all comers for his throne."

"I wanna see!" Flonne cheered as she jumped up and down cheerfully. The fact that she pressed play without waiting on them to make up their minds just showed her enthusiasm, Rivalz froze since he realized that she pressed the button that would broadcast the footage live, and without cutting any of the more racy stuff that Milly wanted to keep in. "This is going to be so cool!"

Rivalz on the other hand used Lelouch's distraction with Etna as they haggled how much of the profits she could blackmail out of him, though when they got to the scenes with Etna the whole situation could reverse until she found out it was airing live.

**Scene 1: First Stage of Blair Forest in the Game**

"How the hell are we supposed to even move here!" Laharl demanded as he stared at the challengers packed so tightly together that they couldn't even really move.

"Well Prince," Etna spoke up with a wicked little smirk on her lips. "whip it on out..."

"What!" Laharl shouted even as the forest quieted as bizarrely her statement echoed through the clearing and even most of the forest, hearing this some of the gathered challengers tried to discretely shuffle away from this whole awkward situation they found themselves in. The problem came from the fact that one of these discretely freaked out people realized that most of the ones boxing him in were trying to get a better look at the Prince and whatever he was whipping out. "I don't swing that way damnit!"

"Come to me Franken!" Shouted the freaked out zombie surrounded by Vampires who seemed a little too disappointed that the son of the Old Overlord wasn't whipping it out, though they seemed hopeful that it would happen eventually, but then many...things hopes were dashed that day when a patchwork Knightmare went on a rampage piloted by a panicked zombie who crushed the majority of the challengers as it fled in terror.

"That is so lame," Etna replied with a shake of her head. "it would have been so much more exciting and dramatic if you had whipped out your area destroying spell..."

"What area destroying spell!" Laharl demanded. "And why did you have to phrase it that way, those deviants probably got the wrong idea about me!"

"Aww poor Prince," Etna smirked even as she showed off a little trick she had recently learned. "feeling a little...small?"

"Oh god you've been hanging out with those perverted female ninja haven't you!" Laharl declared in disgust as he pointed at the nearly foot long bulge tenting the front of Etna's shorts.

"Your just jealous that my natural talent surpasses yours!" Etna crowed as she teasingly wiggled her hips showing off the cloth covered Nyobin.

"Oooh!" Flonne stated as her hands unerringly dove into Etna's shorts to wrap around her new accessory. "So this is how demons express love?"

"Urk!" Etna exclaimed as she realized that her little plan of messing with the Prince's mind had just backfired. "I...uh think Laharl needs us!"

"Huh?" Flonne blinked as Etna took off while quickly thinking un-sexy thoughts so that she could dispel her Nyobin.

**Back in the viewing room**

"Edit that out." Etna coldly stated as her eyes glew like burning embers from hell.

"Aw but you look so cute!" Flonne exclaimed even as she tried out what she saw Euphemia do to Nina, in other words possessively grip Etna's ass with one hand.

"Uh," Etna stammered as she stared at the amorous Angel Trainee who seemed determined to show that demons can love, apparently she had been singled out as the sole beneficiary for this attention. "let's talk about this later..."

"Oh goodie!" Flonne cheered excitedly as she whipped out a very revealing pair of bra and panties that were white with blue trim, etched on the very small pair of panties was stylized angel wings. "Let me take care of that for you Etna!"

"Wai-urk!" Etna cried as Flonne fell to her knees to fix Etna's now large problem, exactly as she saw that one dark haired kunoichi do for that blonde kunoichi.

"Something says I should leave while she's distracted..." Rivalz murmured only to be face with the tip of Laharl's very sharp hell steel sword.

"Why is it still playing even though I destroyed that dvd player!" Laharl roared angrily.

"That was only the remote starting unit," Rivalz called out quickly. "the master unit is with Milly at N-Studios!"

"Dammit!" Laharl shouted as he hit Rivalz with a ball of pure power sending him flying into a wall. "That place has more protection than Morrigan's Mansion, there's no way I can break into either of those places! Worse, both are crawling with beautiful women!"

**Ritual Site During the Contest**

"I...can...huff...outlast...you...pant," The supposed female DemonSlayer that she was taking her frustrations out on cried out even as she pistoned in and out. "maybe..."

"I want to try!" Flonne shouted gleefully as she tackled Etna off of the girl by the name of Sardia, what happened next seemed to be a destined to be a long running scenario. "Oh...YES!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Laharl screamed as Sardia lunged for him with her clothes absent, the wild eyed look sealed his doom.

**8 Hours Later**

"What happened in there will never be mentioned again!" Laharl shouted back at his two vassals with a snarl even as he made sure the magic on his spare shorts was intact, the Demon Layer back there having torn them off, but for the life of him Laharl was unaware of what happened after she hit him since he blacked out.

The Laharl currently watching this whole thing was horrified that he had basically pulled off what could only be described as an eight hour porno with a Demon Slayer and a motley collection of sexy women, which included those perverted Kunoichi, a horde of Succubus, and at least thirteen catgirls while Flonne and Etna went at it all over the clearing the entire eight hours. He was oddly outraged at Flonne and Etna's misconduct only to be confused about why exactly, but then he had never had a sister before and Lelouch would never tell him that it was a sense of brotherly outrage without charging a small fee that would cripple even Britannia.

"Exactly..." Etna stated firmly while trying not to look at Flonne only for Flonne to fly past her on her wings giving her a perfect panty shot, naturally her big problem returned with a vengeance. "Who did I offend for this to keep happening!"

"Are you tired Prince?" Flonne asked as she took his temperature. "Cause in the name of love I would have to insist on you resting after all that exertion! Why when we did that in Celestia we always took breaks after eight hours of exercise!"

"We're dead dood!" Shouted the unlucky members of the Prinny Squad seeing the red enraged eyes of both their employers, said unfortunate Prinny happened to draw with his shout Etna's attention and giving a focus to her rising jealousy and rage over who had been sleeping with Flonne up in Celestia. Meanwhile Laharl had been looking for something to kill over what had happened back in the clearing and the awkward conversation that started to bring up things he consciously and unconsciously suppressed.

"Drop dead!"

"Die!"

"Wait dood!"

"Pringer X will avenge us!"

"Ooooh what a cute robot Prinny! Can I have him!"

"Stay away from Pringer X dood!"

"How dare you make her cry! I'll show you my new move! Prinishka Attack!"

"No wait! I can't fit there dood!"

"She can have Pringer X, just don't shove him there, do-ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww!"

"! That will destroy us all doooooooo-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"Thank you Etna!" Flonne called out as she held the black robot Prinny that was quick to act like a teddy bear rather than die in such a messy fashion. "Hey maybe we should make some gifts for the Prinnies to show how much we love their presents!"

"I think they get the idea..." Laharl replied with a greenish tinge to his face that many of the audience now shared since Etna proved that in certain ways a Prinny will not explode when slammed together, but oddly will make a bigger explosion with a little violence.

**Lelouch's Office**

"Looks like something my sister would do," Lelouch murmured even as he shuddered slightly at the fact that Cornelia had moved up into being Morrigan's main wife, he didn't want to know how Morrigan got her pregnant nor how scary that little girl was going to be.

"Big brother?" Asked a sweet innocent sounding girl's voice.

"Lelouch?" Spoke up a recognizable female voice.

"Do you know where Li Xingke is?" Asked another young sounding girl's voice.

"Nunnally,Karen, and Empress Tianze..." Lelouch stated with a measure of surprise even as his eye twitched at spotting the familiar form of a green haired teen with a cheese-kun topped staff holding a couple boxes of pizza trailing along behind them.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku-chan howled as she barged into the room, only to pale at catching sight of not only Karen but Nunnally, oddly Lelouch found himself grasping his newest revolver sword with a measure of intent at seeing that Nunnally looked a few years older than he did when he died as did Empress Tianze. Oddly Li Xingke charged from his room apathy forgotten in a righteous rage that he couldn't understand and heading straight for Suzaku, the fact that he had recently reincarnated as a swordmaster made him more menacing, and finally Tohdoh of Miracles found himself at a altar he had hand carved a while ago praying for his old student.

"How the hell did you impregnate them!" Karen shouted pointing at both Nunnally and Empress Tianze, her demon tattoo's enhancing her angry features.

"I was drunk!" Suzaku replied only just realizing that admitting that in front of his one time lover's older brother and his old friend may not have been the smartest thing, especially since said brother was ready and willing and even able to bring the world to its knees for said sister.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch grunted out with menace in his tone that made Suzaku wish he had learned that divine teleportation spell that one angel offered for certain favors.

"Suzaku..." Etna's voice purred with a promise of death from behind him and to the right.

"Suzaku!" Li Xingke screamed in rage at hearing Suzaku's crime of defiling the Empress.

"Die!" The three shouted in anger as they proceeded to devastate that area of the castle for the liberties an idiot took with their respective loved ones.

**Meanwhile Back on the Revealing Video of What Happened in Blair Forest**

"Drop dead!" Etna screamed as she tore into the Alternate Netherworld Overlord who claimed that she couldn't measure up to him while staring at Flonne.

"Is Etna alright?" Flonne asked Laharl with an oddly piercing look in her eyes.

"I think she's just sexually frustrated,dood..." One of the few surviving members of the Prinny Squad spoke up, he made very sure to be far enough away from Flonne that Etna wouldn't think he was trying anything with Flonne, especially after Flonne's comment about how she learned under the lovely white prinny the joy of physical love along with another two angel trainee's by the name of Nunnally and Tianze.

"I think we should head back to the castle..." The Overlord's retainers stated as they winced at the Prince's beating of said Overlord's clones, his screaming of stop talking about that incident showed just how much his trauma affected him since his levels were hovering in the couple thousand range.

"Oh," Flonne stated with a curious look on her face. "do you think I can help Etna with that?"

"Oh yeah dood," The prinny stated knowing that maybe Etna would relax if Flonne "took care of her", and maybe none of them would die over her frustration. "your probably the only one who can unless we can get her a Succubus to-urk!"

"How dare you get in the way of true love!" Flonne shouted as her eyes glowed with power, the righteous anger on her face made the Prinny realize that an Archangel is still an angel despite the slight differences in name.

"I'm sorry dood!" The Prinny shouted as she launched him with divine righteousness and a massive shining warhammer with the words "Divine Love" etched on the head of it.

"Oh my," Flonne blushed. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Why..." The unfortunate Prinny moaned in great pain.

**XXX**

"But we just wanted friends!" Shouted Prism Red even as Flonne grabbed the stunned Etna and tossed her over her shoulder stalking off with a look of burning resolve on her face.

"But, dood they just said that if Etna joined them they could show her how to merge with prism power..." One of the prinnies stated in shock, wondering where she got that massive divine looking hammer that she smited the unfortunate Rangers with.

"What the hell is going on!" Laharl shouted as he gripped his hair in anger, stalking to the center of Blair Forest.

"Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Laharl shouted as he deforested the middle of the forest of his shame with a burst of pure power, unknowingly sending Mid-Boss aka his father flying into the Lake of Amorous Tentacles.

"Somebody help us..." Groaned the pitiful form of an Earthling and his mechanical tinker toy. "It wants to force us to join that Vampire in its realm of infernal lust..."

"What did you do to get drafted into Dimitri's harem?" Laharl asked as he stared at the two pitiful beings before him.

"What did we do? Do you not know who I am!" The bedraggled man stated as he suddenly stood up full of energy, his teeth gleamed in a way that made Laharl want to punch him out, his form suddenly glowed like one of those sparklers Flonne showed him, and most of all him and his toy suddenly looked completely pristine as if they were never in that pitiful state in the first place. "I am Captain Gordon the 37th Defender of Earth and this is my loyal sidekick Thursday!"

"Oh Master!" Called out a young boyish sounding voice with a kind of echoing quality. "Where are you, I told Lord Dimitri that you would love to be his playmates!"

"For the love of all that's holy you have to save us!" Captain Gordon begged as he was suddenly on his knees with both arms wrapped around Laharl's right ankle as Thursday did the same to his left ankle.

"Only if you become my Vassals." Laharl stated with an evil grin. "Though I don't know if you would be very good vassals?"

"But that would be slavery!" Captain Gordon shouted in disgust and horror. "What kind of person would demand such a evil thing!"

"Because I am the Great Overlord Laharl! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Laharl laughed in a maniacal way.

"The Overlord! At last, I, Captain Gordon have come here to stop you from invading Earth!" Captain Gordon stated in a heroic pose, complete with gleaming teeth.

"Why would I want to invade a backwater world like that?" Laharl asked with a raised brow.

"How dare yo-"

"There you are Master!" The deranged Probe cried out joyously.

"Save us and we will be your loyal vassals!" Thursday replied quickly even as Captain Gordon froze with all color leeching from his body in horror and dread of imminent violation.

"Wow, you found another playmate for Lord Dimitr-" The probe stated only for Laharl's blast to catch it full on with its shield matrix holding up for less than a second before overloading sending the perverted creature flying towards the same lake that Mid-Boss had been sent towards.

"Let's go vassals," Laharl snarled. "unless of course you wish for me to take out my mental trauma on your hides..."

"Yes my lord!" Both Captain Gordon and Thursday replied immediately,not only because the Demon in front of them had glowing red eyes and got rid of the perverted probe, but for the simple fact that he blew through the shield of the probe that not even Thursday's best attack could effect in even a minor way.

**Lake of Amorous Tentacles**

"How dare you try and take liberties with me!" Mid-Boss snarled as his body was wreathed in his full demonic power, cowering in front of him was the now the very last tentacled sex demon in this particular Netherworld.

"Will...bzzt...you...be...Lord...Dimitri's...play-" The probe that landed between them tried to ask only for both Mid-Boss and the final Tentacled Sex Demon to put aside their differences and tear into the probe that dared ask them such a question.

Consequently this act spared the last of these demons and allowed them to slowly repopulate, a boon granted by Mid-Boss in light of the fact they fought together against a greater threat.

**Author's notes: Been a while huh? Sorry but I had a bad case of writers block coupled with the fact my dad keeps getting sick every winter since three years or so ago, right now he's in the hospital again having nearly died on us again. Damnest thing is he just got out a few weeks ago from nearly dying earlier, now his leg and his arms are swelling up and the doctor's don't really know what's going on besides that it is some kind of infection. One of them mentioned that it seems to be a staph infection that he was diagnosed with a few weeks ago that nearly killed him along with the Pneumonia he had, and they think he has pneumonia again.**

**The nurse had told him to not go out in this cold weather but he did a couple times since he got out, the biggest problem is that he always throws on these thin jackets that aren't all that warm and then tells us that its warm enough no matter the weather outside... Sorry I just started to ramble, I guess that's why I haven't been able to write as much since I just started dreading the winter season coming and it was subconsciously effecting my writing...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Demon Prinny Zero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Disgaea, or any other series or character I include in this fic.**

**Chapter 7: Side Trips from Hell**

"Is Suzaku alright?" Flonne asked as they entered the portal to a place the Dimensional Guide pointed out to Laharl in case he wanted a challenge.

"She'll be fine," Etna replied with a wicked smirk she hid from Flonne. "apparently she has been a bad little angel..."

"What do you mean?" Flonne asked curiously. "Isn't love supposed to be shared freely?"

"...Right," Etna replied after staring at Flonne for a couple seconds. "well apparently your free lover got around, and by around I mean he has kids both in Celestia and in multiple Netherworlds..."

"What." Flonne stated in a flat tone. "He said it was just the three of us!"

"Apparently he said that to a lot of women with variations of the same line," Etna replied calmly with a little smirk on her lips at not even having to lie to the little angel about what she had found out from Morrigan. "he had sixteen girls he was messing around with in the Netherworld of some guy named Zetta, and twenty two women on Earth who thought the same until they met some women of his in the Netherworld..."

"That bastard!" Flonne roared as fires of righteous vengeance burned in her eyes.

"Only Suzaku would decide to throw himself into sleeping with large groups of women to try and forget his failures," Lelouch muttered as he shook his head, he casually stashed the electronic ear he had been using to over hear their conversation. "he should have thrown himself into drinking instead... At least beer wouldn't try and kill him or emasculate him when they figured out he was cheating on them, but then he should have figured that out when the Angel in charge of reincarnating him made him a woman instead of a man..."

"Do you wish me to...kill him for what he did to Lady Nunnally?" Jeremiah asked as he cleaned his sword in a way that promised pain.

"That would be too easy on him," Lelouch replied blandly even as he fingered his pistols. "rather I believe it would be best to inform Suzaku's free lovers of his location so that they don't have to pine after him anymore... We wouldn't want them to suffer would we?"

"No we would not." Jeremiah replied with a dark smirk as he contemplated the reaction of those women coming to see their faithful Knight only to find out that he was "faithful" to a lot more women than they knew about.

"If I have a thousand Prinnies write the short correspondences around the clock we should be ready to ship them within two hundred years..." Lelouch murmured in a contemplative manner causing a sweat drop to form on the back of Jeremiah's head, mainly since a town's bicycle would be a blushing virgin compared to Suzaku just by the time needed to write all of those correspondences even using a thousand Prinny working around the clock. "Or I could cash in that favor Pram owes me and have it done in no time..."

"So the choice is spend a bunch of hell or cash in a very valuable favor that would probably equal the amount of hell you would spend over the time frame needed?" Jeremiah questioned with a raised brow.

"Why not inform the Angels?" Rolo asked innocently.

"Celestia does have a back door into every realm..." Lelouch murmured as a smirk grew on his beak. "They do say a scorned woman is the worst enemy you can have, and besides the irony is just too much to resist..."

"You are a very sadistic young man." Jeremiah stated as he watched his liege walk away chuckling in an evil manner.

"Well I was raised as an assassin afterall," Rolo replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "besides seeing that Lelouch and I are brothers that makes Nunnally my sister too."

"Good point." Jeremiah stated even as a sadistic smirk formed on his lips at the pain Suzaku would soon suffer for failing his liege and then having the unmitigated gall of piling crime after crime on top of that.

**Patriarch's Seal**

"Uwaaaah!" Baal screamed in an unmanly manner as Etna determinedly shoved a prong covered spear up where the sun never shines.

"Maybe you should get rid of this chastity thing..." Laharl stated as he watched the thing that essentially killed his dad scream like a little girl.

"Not until after I have healed from the scar created by **his** abuse of my love!" Flonne responded in a soulful declaration.

"Well at least that Succubus that has been trailing us is taking steps to end this threat that faces us!" Captain Gordon declared even as he strove mightily to hold in his lunch, thankfully the Succubus seemed to be making inroads into relieving Etna's stress.

"Die!" Flonne hissed as she unleashed two divine powered strikes, one against the loose denizen of the Netherworld and another against the men who set her upon Etna's defenseless form.

"Hopefully this is all over with..." Laharl stated as he dropped the so called Defender of Earth and his robotic companion after they so graciously took the blast meant for him, at least he found some value in them as Meat Shields. For a while he thought he was going to have to sacrifice them for some trinket that Demon Slayer was bothering him over, he shuddered over the fact that...her and many of...them were noticeably rounder, and according to their doctors they were all pregnant...with his kids. The only decision he could come up with was to repress it all, after having Lelouch deal with all the arrangements, but then even if the brats come at him with eyes on the throne at a later date he could just deal with it then and not before.

Lelouch on the other hand strove mightily to ignore the fact that the Demoness he hired to deal with both the children and their birth mothers kept repeating how manly her son was, how cute her grandchildren would be, and the fact that said Demoness seems to spend a worryingly long time with Lady Morrigan gossiping like old friends with a secret. The fact that Mid-Boss has taken to hanging around with a proud glint in his eye towards his Laharl while also sending worried looks at said Demoness was even less reassuring, especially since he paled when both Demonesses went onto the subject of having more children, and then their was the...**Incident** where said hired Demoness waltzed through the door with Mid-Boss tied to a cross in only a thong that she carried casually into her room even as he tried to say something through the ball gag in his mouth.

Laharl would be less than thrilled to be presented with his sister in only a couple months time, after his parents moved on, but then they decided they would have enough on their plate spoiling their grandchildren. In other words they left him the bag for raising his sister while being close enough to prevent any plans of misplacing her, sadly they would still be too far to actually reach in dropping his sister off with, but then that is what happens with a retired Demon Overlord and their children. Namely the smart Demon Overlord's still know how to one up their brats, even if its only in a petty gesture.

But even as their adventure in this Dimension looting Baal's brutalized form came to an end, other adventures awaited them back in their Netherworld, and hopefully some of them would make it back in one piece even as Overlord Priere eyed Etna like a piece of beef while casually deflecting or absorbing Flonne's enraged flurry of attacks.

**Author's Notes:** Been a long time huh? Sorry about that, but my efforts to write have been dead ending for months. Some of the stuff I have come up with has petered out within a chapter as I realized the "brilliant" idea I had was essentially a dead end fic that had no purpose or even direction... So I knuckled under and decided to complete this chapter.

Hopefully it won't be so long for me to update this story, otherwise I will get pretty depressed...


	8. Chapter 8

The Demon Prinny Zero

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series that I use in this fic, that is all.

Chapter 8: Suzaku the Fool

"Splendid job...son," General Carter stated with false exuberance hiding his disgust that the...female Angel in front of him used to be male, thankfully said Angel seemed to lack even a single original thought in her head, but then that was the same with many of his men. Now he just needed to think about what to do with his...daughter now that she had been soiled by filthy demons, thankfully that fool Gordon would be dead either at the hands of Kurtis or his robotic "friend", and the only loose ends left were the demons themselves. "with your help the Demons infesting this realm will never be a problem again!"

"Thank you sir!" Suzaku replied with a beaming smile, ignorant of the disdain he was being regarded with by the human soldiers staring at his skin tight outfit, but then it was an open secret she used to be male and was trying to romance other males namely because it was expected of a woman... "I am proud to do my duty as an Angel!"

Unknown to Suzaku her fellow Angels regarded her with some disdain over her single minded minion mindset, but then she really didn't have to face them since reports of a possible demon attack caused Vulcanus to order a large portion of the Angels assigned to the EDF Fleet to intercept them. Sadly said demons were the various daughters of Morrigan and Lilith who were incensed over the attempted assassination of their mothers, unfortunately they saw the introduction of such fine female Angels as a offering to sate their bloodlust, and soon afterwards their was much revelry as the Demonesses helped such stiff and formal Angels to loosen up...without their clothes.

Unaware of the sudden rise of fallen Angels being inducted at the...hands of some very amorous Succubus, Vulcanus watched the impending confrontation with confidence, and congratulated himself for finding such a powerful but easily manipulated minion to follow his orders like gospel.

…...

MEANWHILE:

"I'm conflicted," Laharl confided to Lelouch as they watched Gordon get shot from behind by his supposedly loyal robot with some type of sonic blaster while trying to protect young demons from the EDF soldiers trying to gun them down, Gordon then sacrificing himself to save the outraged Kurtis who was angered by the cool way Thursday was trying to kill children even if they were demons, but what was the most interesting thing was the appearance of the large robot who introduced itself as Thursday even as Thursday revealed himself to be Friday who secretly replaced Thursday on orders of someone named General Carter. "I don't know if I should avenge my vassal, watch the show unfold, or deal with the invasion fleet..."

"I have Rivalz taping the entire thing." Lelouch replied calmly even as he contracted certain...professionals to deal the EDF Fleet, mostly because he had a feeling that Laharl had no intention of moving until this situation had resolved itself.

"But it wouldn't feel the same not watching this happen live," Laharl stated in a petulant tone even as he offhandedly destroyed a bunch of EDF Ships without even sparing them a glance. "this is way better than All My Demons! I mean real life drama, mystery, suspense, and a heaping dose of good old fashioned murder! It has everything!"

"Why did he have to get addicted to soap operas?" Lelouch muttered to himself, not that he would deny that he watched them himself, but then the thing he would deny was buying the networks that had been planning to end them in favor of reality tv and had the execs either thrown into the pit of eternal sodomy or the pit of endless waiting lines.

"You won't take my chastity!" Suzaku cried out as she opened a gate to Celestia with Lilith hot on her naked heels, causing Lelouch to idly wonder why those two didn't just get married already? He knew for a fact that Rivalz kept dying from premature detonation caused by high powered nose bleeds rather than throws, the footage of Lilith hunting Suzaku because of an attempted assassination while systematically tearing her clothes off piece by piece was interesting to a point, but the following desperate, passionate, and borderline BDSM sex was a little much.

"I doubt Suzaku ever had chastity to begin with," Lelouch stated with a sigh as he shook his head. "it figures his punishing himself complex would lead to wanting to be punished inside the bedroom and dominated both in and out of the bedroom..."

"So he has a bad angel complex?" Jeremiah asked with a raised brow that turned to a shudder just thinking about the fact that Suzaku used to be a man and hit on him in a woman's body, with the information just provided he realized that he had done it purposely in order to get punished by his mistress, "I need to get a memory specialist to try and lessen my trauma over this information or at least plenty of booze..."

"Here." Lelouch replied handing him a couple bottle of hard liquor made from hellfire oranges, the fact that he chose to keep one hidden on each side of his cape protected by potent mystical and technological defenses show a certain attachment to it.

"How is it going with Ms. Kozuki?" Jeremiah asked as he casually accepted the liquor handed to him.

"She's pregnant..." Lelouch replied in a dead tone.

"Did she cheat on you?" Jeremiah asked in a kindly tone.

"No idea," Lelouch replied with a sigh. "she retreated to the item world for some reason and nobody wants to help me from the former Black Knights who recently arrived and for some reason Rollo has been going around saying variations of his name with an uncle in front of it..."

"Congratulations..." Jeremiah stated in a stunned tone as he stared over his Prince's head to Kallen who was holding two small children in her arms, the boy looked exactly like her but with the Prince's eyes and hair, and the girl was the spitting image of the Prince except for her eyes and her hair.

"Hello Lelouch..." Kallen stated in a soft tone as she looked at him with hidden affection.

"Hello Ms..." Lelouch began as he turned towards the woman who still had his heart only to freeze up at the sight of a little girl who looked like him except for certain features and of all things a Prinny hoodie that radiated power, the boy next to her looked like Kallen except for the eyes, the hair, and the strange Prinny ball cap on his head that seemed to be looking at him.

"Oh dear..." Jeremiah stated as Lelouch fainted like a distressed maiden, honestly his Prince's frail constituition maybe somewhat of a joke, but fainting like a Princess was going a bit far in his opinion!

When he found out that Nunnally was more macho than her brother in a lot of issues including having a sizeable female harem he was distraught for weeks, he then teamed with Tohdoh to correct his Prince's physical frailty by forcefully incarnating him as a human again so that he could be trained, and naturally many a woman was pleased due to his looks.

Thankfully for Lelouch's chastity Kallen was unwilling to share and was forceful over her displeasure, which attracted a number of masochistic Succubus who enjoyed her punishments very much. But then that was still weeks in the future.

Before that point though Morrigan would come across the group and demand the return of property that the EDF and the Angels stole, namely Kos-Mos and Jennifer who she traded Suzaku to her sister for, and soon after the plan to invade Earth and Celestia was drawn up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the looooong wait, its just my dad was sickly for months which was less than conductive for a writing mood and then he...died a couple months ago. I believe I have gotten over it even if I miss him everyday. But then more crap kicked up when my mom brought in her ass of a boyfriend that she had left dad for, the situation quickly degenerated over time as he did his best to lay down on us like he does mom, and it ended in a verbal confrontation that resulted in him and my mom running to hide out at a friends place as the bastard hit my brother over the head with my Mom's cane cracking his skull.

Naturally we are out of sorts, my mom visits once in a while as we try and work things out between the three of us, and I wish that her boyfriend gets everything he deserves.

The bastards a thief, deadbeat bum, and a connoiser of Weed and beer who blows my moms money like it's a never ending well leaving her penniless month to month, the guys grade A scum stealing from not only his nephew who he stole's check from the military, but his brother's pinkie ring. Thankfully for his brother he had the sense to go find the scumbag to ask where his ring was, found him heading straight towards a pawn shop with it.

Heck according to our neighbors who happens to include the scumbags brother he actually had sex with his sister's adopted daughter or stepdaughter, which shows his lack of a moral compass and why his wife threw his ass out. The guy's good at the con artist thing I think because he has one of those voices that can put you at ease, sounds like a kind guy, but I wouldn't trust him as far as an ant could throw him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Demon Prinny Zero

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to anything featured in this fic

Chapter 9: Red Light Celestia

"What the!?" Laharl balked in surprise as he beheld the piles of undulating flesh before his eyes. "Was the portal girl drunk or something!? This can't be Celestia! I refuse to invade someplace where a bunch of sexy women are having sex all over the place!"

"Out of my way!" Etna growled as she stormed off with an impressively menacing aura surrounding her as she tore through the able bodied Prinnies that were attempting to block there way while their comrades were...indisposed.

"Move it!" Nina growled out as she ran Laharl over with a storm like aura complete with lightning surrounding her, trying to get up he was trampled by Cornelia, and then Li Xingke.

"I would help in their divine vengeance against the Angel with a Large Mustache," Rivalz stated with a noble tone that was at odds with the drool, nose bleed, and the automated camera's focusing on the feast in front of his eyes. "but I must stand guard here to prevent someone from closing our way home! Now where is that lotion..."

"Die!" Laharl snarled as he ended Rivalz existence before he could finish unfastening his pants, he thankfully managed to take great care not to damage the cameras, or Milly would have taken them out of his hide in a terrifying manner.

Now that he took care of that, he was forced to pay attention to his surroundings and it was just in time to avoid a black haired angel dressed like a priestess desperately trying to hold her robes closed as she was being chased by a blonde fallen angel with ridiculously long hair flowing out of two meatball like buns on the top of her head.

"Let me show you the light of love Rei!" The blonde called out with a lustful purr.

"Don't do this Serena! What would Darien say!" Rei called out desperately as she beat feet towards a temple in the distance.

"He's busy with his old guardians..." Serena stated as she suddenly darted forward and tore off Rei's priestess garb leaving her running only in a pair of traditional underwear. "Besides our daughter is having quality time with Hotaru!"

"I was drunk when I slept with you!" Rei called out desperately as she sped up only for Serena to suddenly appear in front of her.

"You are the father of my child and I demand that we have another baby!" Serena stated in an authoritative tone as she caught Rei, slung her over her shoulder, and tore her underwear off before teleporting away with her.

"I need a drink..." Laharl stated even as the screams of horror and cries for mercy from Vulcanus pierced the air, immediately a Prinny from Celestia's defense force walked over to him adjusting its jet pack.

"I see that you have chosen to invade this peaceful world..." Captain Gordon the Prinny stated with a narrow eyed glare.

"Well this peaceful world shouldn't have directed your EDF into attacking us," Laharl replied with a glare. "besides that fool with the large mustache was stupid enough to kidnap Flonne and the other angels that are my vassals..."

"What villainy!" Gordon shouted in outrage, "How could you imply that an angel would act in such a manner!"

"Face the true might of Angelic Fury!" Vulcanus roared in the distance as the sky was lit up by a circle covered in Angelic script.

"Master!" The chorus from the new gate caused a shiver of horror throughout the beings of all who heard it, for their in all of their horrifying glory floated the...Abomination and a horde of male Angels dressed in skimpy clothing that looked nearly identical to him. "We have come!"

"I have seen...the truth." Captain Gordon stated in a solemn voice as his face was wreathed in shadows. "This false paradise is the root of all villainy!"

"How come that lazy bastard never fought so well when he was my vassal!?" Laharl demanded as his burning glare focused on the one sided battle between Captain Gordon and everyone else vs the Abomination and its horde of copies... the Nephilim. In the end their would be no survivors on the Abomination's side, in their victory the Alliance formed between Captain Gordon and the forces of semi-good would banish the Horde of Nephilim to Dimitri's plane of existence where they were ironically content in what to them was a paradise.

Meanwhile on Earth...

"Well that was easy..." Lelouch stated in a musing tone as he looked at the pathetic form of General Carter who was curled into a fetal ball even as his Lelouch's children continued to amuse themselves with his retinue.

"Those poor men..." Jeremiah stated in a haunted tone even as Cornelia stood upon a pile of EDF soldiers laughing in a diabolical and victorious manner, the fact that she claimed Earth in the name of Lady Morrigan made him want to leave quickly, but then pretty much everyone else was fleeing before she came to her senses about rounding up fodder for Morrigan's ever growing harem.

What was unstated was the fact every man on Earth was now slated for Dimitri's harem the minute they come of age, except of course for a moderate breeding population to keep the population growing, but then when these facts get out it will cause havoc ranging from riots which were quickly suppressed to frantic immigration of those young enough to dodge the Harem Draft.

Back with Laharl in Celestia...

"For some reason I get the feeling that something bad is going to be waiting for me when I get back..." Laharl muttered to himself ignoring the screams of first Vulcanus and then Seraph Lamington while throwing a couple blasts into the hordes of Nephilim currently battling Captain Gordon and a number of Angels, Demons, and Prinnies of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Hello Laharl," Mid-Boss stated in a serious voice as he appeared in front of Laharl with his wife who now that Laharl thought of it looked a lot like his mom. "you wouldn't mind looking after your sister for us would you? No, well then good luck!"

"What!" Laharl roared angrily as Mid-Boss and his wife disappeared leaving a solemn looking baby girl staring at him with an unimpressed look on her childish face, her hairstyle being basically identical to his own.

"Yes Laharl Mid-Boss is the reincarnation of your father," Lelouch interrupted from the Hel-Phone he gave Laharl to update him on his financial status. "his wife is the reincarnation of your mother, and the reason I didn't inform you of this before is that they payed far more than you in bribes. Don't bother yelling at me because you are listening to a pre-recorded message set to go off after your dad revealed who he was to you..."

"...Those Bastards!" Laharl roared angrily as he realized he had just been saddled with an unwanted sister by his now living parents who just ran off in what was most likely a very long vacation, worse he has nobody to take it out on even though the only finances he doesn't handle is his snack fund, and if he crosses Lelouch he won't have snacks for the rest of eternity or until he manages monumental bribes to overcome the hard feelings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIE EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Seraph Lamington's strident scream of pain echoed throughout Celestia.

"Etna!" Flonne's scream actually drowned out Lamington scream of immense pain, soon after the Seraph's pained whimpering was counterbalanced by moans and screams of pleasure from all over Celestia.

"Screw it," Laharl growled in a grumpy manner as he started stalking towards the portal with his sister firmly attached to his cape. "I'm going home and getting some ice cream, and then I'll just sleep for a century or two..."

Two Months Later...

"May Zero live on..." Lelouch murmured as he dropped his old Zero uniform into the Dimensional Nexus along with marginal copies of himself that were more like sons that he had raised in the item world he had custom created to allow time to pass very fast, which meant fifteen years of teaching and training within fifteen minutes.

"What have you done you fool!" The Gatekeeper/Dimensional Guide demanded in dismay. "That was the Dimensional Well of Probabilities!"

"Probabilities?" Lelouch repeated as he looked from her to the well which now showed random images from many dimensions, including one showing a younger version of himself in a reality like he remembered being sucked into a dimensional vortex created by Britannia apparently testing some kind of weapon, and then the same version of himself reappears a couple years later looking like a demon like Laharl floating in the air as if it was completely normal. "Let's just keep this to ourselves..."

"...Right..." The Dimensional Guide stated in a nervous tone as she took in the company that Lelouch kept...and more importantly their vaguely threatening manner which they expertly pulled off inspite of being Majin. It helped that one of them was casually pulling a sword halfway out of his sleeve only to return it back up his sleeve as if it wasn't threatening at all.

Author's Note: Well we have reached the end of this thrilling tale and yes I left some openings I can pick up upon later, namely Lelouch's blunder with the well. I hope this entertains those reading this story and stuck with it in spite of my slow updates. I truly apologize, but a number of things just kept battering away at my enthusiasm for writing. Namely the death of my father, my mother and brother's declining condition and well let's just say its been stressful...


End file.
